


The Skin in Our Teeth

by sp000kytroy



Series: TOP Gore [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cannibalism, Forced Cannibalism, Gore, evil tyler joseph, nonconsensual surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp000kytroy/pseuds/sp000kytroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh made a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skin in Our Teeth

Josh had made a mistake, getting into this man's car. He'd seemed nice enough, and Josh knew the guy from high school. Of course, Josh probably shouldn't have been hitchhiking in the first place. But he couldn't really think about that when Tyler was currently tying up Josh's numb, limp body. Josh tried to flex his muscles, but whatever Tyler had given him had gotten rid of any control Josh had originally had over his body. Tyler propped him up in the passenger seat. 'Can't have anything banging you up before I get to' he had said. Josh's eyes drooped- another effect of whatever Tyler gave him. Josh heard the car start as he drifted off to sleep.

When Josh woke up, he immediately knew something was wrong. He felt something biting uncomfortably into his wrists and ankles, across his chest, elbows, and thighs. A blindfold covered his eyes. He tested the straps holding him down, tugging at them, but to no avail.  
"You're finally awake." Tyler said. Josh turned his head, trying to gauge how far Tyler was from him.  
"I waited so long just so you'd be awake for this. You should be honored. Not everybody gets to see me do my work." Tyler continued, and with that Josh's blindfold was ripped off and Josh nearly fainted. He was in a small room, with a singular central light source. Tyler was gazing at him with pride, a smirk on his lips.  
"Now, to ensure you stay awake, I'll be injecting you with Modafinil, so you'll stay awake for the whole show. I've also got you on a local anesthetic, so you won't feel too much pain." Tyler winked before turning to a small metal table and picking up a small syringe.  
"I'll be taking your spleen today, for one of our later sessions." Tyler walked to Josh slowly, holding the syringe in one hand. Once he reached Josh, the free hand roamed gently over Josh's bare stomach. Josh shivered at the contact, trying to pull away, but the straps held him in place.  
"Feel free to scream." Tyler continued and his hand roamed to the crook of Josh's elbow. He slowly sunk the needle into Josh's flesh, grinning as Josh began to jerk around. Josh didn't make a sound, though. Tyler frowned.  
"I said that you should FEEL FREE to SCREAM." Tyler growled, leaving the syringe sticking out of Josh's arm and grabbing a scalpel. Josh tried to dislodge the needle, but only succeeded in sinking the needle deeper and drawing blood. Tyler held the scalpel over Josh's stomach, gazing at Josh to watch his reaction. Josh's eyes were still wide, the anesthetic had not taken effect yet. Good. Tyler sunk the blade into Josh's stomach and Josh's screams were like music to his ears. Tyler's attention turned to Josh's stomach, now red with blood. Tyler dipped a finger in the thick liquid and put it in his mouth, savouring the taste. Tyler got to work, peeling back the skin and humming to himself as Josh screamed, giggling when Josh began coughing. Tyler paused after a few minutes, once Josh had calmed down and now only moaned every few seconds.  
"Let's see what kind of intestines you have." Tyler muttered, grinning as he stuck his hands into Josh's body. He pulled Josh's lower intestine from his body, holding it up so Josh could see.  
"What a beauty. I'd take this out now, but for what I have in store you'll need this." Tyler continued, placing the intestine back in place- as much as it could go. He moved his gaze higher, to Josh's ribcage.  
"Can't wait to break these..." He whispered, running his fingers over them. Josh moaned louder, 'no, no, please, no', and Tyler giggled.  
"But now we get to the main event- your spleen. Let's see how it looks." Tyler smirked, shoving his hand up into the ribcage. Josh's breathing hitched, his moaning continuing desperately. Tyler lifted a bloodied hand, and in his hand was a small organ. Josh's spleen.  
"That's all for now, pretty boy. Thanks for your cooperation." Tyler said as he turned, placing the bloody organ on a tray. He rummaged around the table for a moment before returning to Josh with a sewing needle.  
"It's always a shame, having to sew people back up. Someday maybe I'll feed someone with their guts still exposed, but you're too precious for that." He spoke softly as he began sewing Josh back together. He removed the syringe from Josh's arm and replaced it with with a tube connecting to a bag of blood. He turned, grabbing the tray and walking to the door.  
"I'll be back sometime soon, don't get too lonely." Tyler sang as he left, the door closing tightly behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this often, but idk how often. i did this for you, my dear friend ;)


End file.
